The Chosen Ones
by Chryo93
Summary: An abduction from Earth leaves Jace Chrytos of America and Naruto Uzumaki of Japan confused and dazed. Watch to see how their journey through the Star Wars galaxy leads them to new turns in life. On hiatus to accomadate work on EnK and military duties.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. Jacen Chrytos is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Star Wars to Lucasarts._**

"We're going to leave the kid here?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No, but..."

"'But' nothing. The locals won't miss him... hopefully."

"What about the other one?"

"He was speaking some local gibberish when we picked him up. Wouldn't shut up... gave one hell of a fight though."

'How the fuck did I end up here?' The young man thought. He sat up, taking note of his surroundings. The walls of the room he was in were entirely made of metal. He could smell things akin to the oils and fluids he was used to back home. His wrists were bound with simple manacles.

A door opened on the far side of the room. "So you're awake?" A large man with an even larger weapon said. The youth identified it as some sort of rifle, but not one he was familiar with. "Can you speak? Or do I need to encourage your tongue to loosen."

'If I speak, I'm dead. If I stay silent I'm dead.' The young man thought carefully. 'How the hell did I end up here anyway?'

"Hey, Jace! Watch your head!" Kate yelled as a soccer ball flew through the air towards her friend's head. She winced as it struck him in the head with audible force.

Jace stood up from his crouched position, rubbing his head. "Did another pebble fall off the building?" He looked up, then noticed the soccer ball next to his feet.

Two children, both boys, ran up towards the area where Jace and Kate were previously chatting. "Hey, can we have our..." They looked at Jace with palpable fear.

"Here's your ball. Try to not hit me again, okay? People might think you don't like me." Jace picked up the ball and tossed it to the nearest boy, who almost dropped it.

"Yo-you're not mad?" He stuttered, shaking visibly.

"Why would I be mad? I've been stabbed before. That was barely a tap in comparison." Jace laughed in embarassment. "Though I should have been able to block it." He saw the fear and confusion on the younger boys' faces and looked at them with open worry. "Am I bleeding? Did I grow a second head?"

"You're... you're Jace Chrytos..." One boy said.

"You're the most dangerous person in our town..." The other finished.

"Since when?" Jace asked, confused. "I didn't do anything to deserve my reputation. I just happened to be the fastest healer in our generation." He looked up as a glint in the sky caught his attention.

Jace Chrytos was a very lucky person. He was born with the bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes that signalled a fighter in the post-apocalyptic civiliztion that existed on Earth. He was 18 years old and just over 6 feet tall. He maintained a training regimen that toned his body to the point that he would rival an old linebacker from before the last war. The reputation he had gained was not completlely undue. Jace was the first person in his home town, located in what used to be the Midwest of the United States, capable of defending himself against the raiders in the plains. He had gone out the gather food for his midday meal and returned with both his gathered food and the bodies of two mutated raiders.

After this turn of fate, the leader of their town declared in secret that Jace was a dangerous person who should not be allowed to corrupt the other youth of the small village.

"I mean, really," Jace said jokingly. "All I do is kill a couple of raiders and turn the bodies over to the perimiter patrols and now I'm the village pariah because I can defend myself?" He laughed loudly. "The mayor has to sort out his priorities." He waved the kids off. "Go get back to your game." Jace's memory drifted back to the short time he had experienced in the military before the Russians had made a violent bid for world control only three months before. Fortunately, their had been a world-wide agreement to disarm and dispose of all nuclear weapons. Unfortunately, standard explosives and hig caliber rounds did just as much damage. The war had ended with no government intact, every man for himself.

The glimmer Jace had seen drew his attention again. He bid Kate farewell and set off in the direction of the last trajectory of the object. 'Great, now I'm following UFO's...'


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. Jacen Chrytos is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Star Wars to Lucasarts._**

'I'd have been better off going back home, then I wouldn't be on this damn ship going to gods-know-where...' He looked at the armed man again. "So, you speak English?"

"Haha!" The man said loudly. "I figured you could speak, considering the wide range of expletive you were muttering in your sleep." He regarded Jace. "And I speak Basic, not this 'English' you mentioned."

"Not that it matters, but where are you taking me?" Jace asked pointedly.

"You and flower-head over there," He gestured towards an unconcious person that Jace determined to be his own age. "Are going to be sold to the highest bidder at Nar Shadaa."

"That sounds like some disease I'd get under my toenail." Jace said, giving the slaver a flat stare. "I'm assuming, however, that it's a place?"

"You're smart, brat." The man said, smirking. "Jusy hope your new master has need of it."

Jace switched over to another language he spoke. "Go shove a knife down your own throat, scumbag." He said in Japanese. The other blonde stirred.

"Speak a real language," The man said, swinging his hand at Jace's face.

Jace took the momentum from the blow to roll himself onto his feet. He rammed his head into the man's gut, driving directly into his solarplexus with enough force that the man fell unconcious. "Hit harder and I might, _stronzo_." Jace dropped down to grab what he guessed was the key to the locks around his wrists. He opened the locks and put the manacles on the man's wrists.

Jace moved to free the other youth when he felt a knife at his throat and a voice say in native Japanese, "Move any farther, and your blood will be all over the floor." He saw a hand gesture for the key. Jace held it up, allowing it to be taken.

"It's never kind to threaten the person who assists you in escape from unjust captivity." Jace said in Japanese, quickly standing and turning to face his assailant. He was face to face with an almost identical copy of himself, holding a blackend knife with a triangular tip. "It's usually easier to work with them to get away from danger, no?"

"So you speak my language, but you don't ask my name?" The other blonde said sharply.

"You haven't asked mine either..." Jace pointed out.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jacen Chrytos."

Jace picked up the slaver's rifle and positioned himself near the door. "Shall we?" He tilted his head towards their only exit. "I'll assume you know how to use that properly."

Naruto grinned. "Let's go."

**Twenty minutes and ten kills later**

"At least we made it to the bridge..." Jace said, hopeful that the ship could be diverted from its current course. But even as he said it, he knew that there was no way that he and Naruto would be returning to Terra any time soon. 'This is the part where we all say "Fuck"...'

Naruto sensed the hopelessness of their situation and tried to cheer his companion up. "At least we're not dead yet."

"True..." Jace admitted. They both laughed nervously. Jace looked out the window. He noticed that the blue-white lines had slowed to become stars. "I think we stopped."

"And we have a welcoming party..." Naruto said, gesturing towards the other ships that were now fast approaching their own comandeered vessel.

They heard a voice through a speaker. "This is the Republic vessel _Adamant Venture_. Your ID signature lists you as a slave ship. Slavery is illegal in Republic space. Prepare to be boarded.

Jace turned to Naruto. "You want to swear this time, or should I?"

"You can do it this time."

"Fuck-nuts."


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean to tell me that you two managed to overpower your captors, dispatch ten of the other slavers, and make it to the bridge without more that a few bruises?" The officer of the seemingly friendly ship said incredulously.

Jace nodded towards Naruto. "He's good with a knife." He said in English/Basic.

Naruto nodded towards Jace. "He's good with a gun." He said in Japanese.

"What did he say?" the officer asked Jace.

"Sorry, he speaks only Japanese, but he can understand what you call Basic just fine." Jace said, shrugging. "He said that I'm good with a gun." He twiddled his fingers, fiddling with his old tags.

This subtle action didn't escape the notice of the officer. "What are those?" He gestured towards the tags around Jace's neck. "They look like useless metal plates."

"I'd appreciate it greatly if you would quit asking so many damn questions, sir." Jace stood. He walked towards one of the windows that the officer and his crew referred to as a viewport. "I just got kidnapped from my homeworld, which I don't know the coordinates for." He looked at the officer. 'I don't think asking about my tags is going to do any good at this point."

"So they are some form of identification, then..." The officer mused out loud. "You were in the military on your planet, then?"

"Yeah," Jace responded, irritated at this point. "Until one of the countries my region was having trouble with tried to blow the whole world up in a bid for planet-wide control of everything." The young man walked towards the exit to the room, only to be blocked by one of the guards posted at the door.

"You can leave," the officer said. "When I'm done questioning you..."

Jace and Naruto tensed simultaneously. Naruto spoke first, if in halting, uncertain Basic. "Then you should continue these questionings while Jace-san and I eat."

"Naruto has a point." Jace said, almost about to hit the officer in frustration. "We just spent several days on a ship with next to nothing to eat, killed ten men, and have been questioned by you for what feels like hours." As if to emphasize the point Jace was attemting to make, both young men's stomachs grumbled loudly.

"Okay..." the officer began.

"Good!" Jace said, suddenly cheerful. "Now, if you would please show us the was to your mess hall?"

Both blondes walked into the ship's mess hall, immediately finding the line. The resulting piles of food on both of their plates could have fed half the grown men in the room for a week, but Naruto and Jace destroyed their meals in a matter of minutes, both ravenous from days without sufficient sustanence.

"Now, I suppose we can answer your questions." Jace said, suppressing a belch. "Though between what I've said, and what Naruto had me translate for him, we've told you just about everything there is to know about our current predicament."

"Everything but how you two managed to overpower a well-built slaver crew with nothing but a knife and a stolen blaster rifle." The officer balanced his chin on his half-clasped hands in a patient gesture.

Naruto and Jace spent the next twenty minutes relating their story from just twelve hours before. The unfortunate part of this story wqas the fact that Naruto tended to go into great detail in the mess that the two boys had made of dispatching their captors. Several of the soldiers who had stopped by to listen were sent to the infirmary for severe cases of nausea.

"And you said these pansies were in your military?" Jace asked the officer, who had identified himself as Captain Tarkin of the Galactic Republic Navy.

"None of them have seen any action, Mister Chrytos." Tarkin laughed. "Though I never knew that it was possible to bend a man's spine to such a degree that his head was between his own legs. And backwards for that matter."

Jace and Naruto laughed together, recalling the look the man's face held as Naruto had compressed his spine with that very same action. "It's all a matter of persistence, Captain. Unfortunately, that particular man faced the kindest of all the crew's fate."

Tarkin shuddered visibly at the mention of this. "You two come from a ruthless civilization. It does not surprise me that you would kill with such glee."

Naruto spoke again, his Basic having improved. "It was not with glee, Tarkin-taichou." He let shadows cover his eyes. "It was with a notable lack of mercy." The young man began to laugh with a note of insanity in his mirth.

Before the guards nearby attempted to detain Naruto, Jace spoke up. "The craziness my new friend here displays is not of insanity. It is a natural façade that ninja like him put up to hide the trauma of killing many people at once." He clasped Naruto's shoulder. "We all need to cope somehow, yeah?" Naruto was still laughing, so Jace smacked him in the back of the head. "They get it, _baka_. Now shut up before they decide to lock you up."

Naruto rubbed his head in pain. "You didn't have to hit so hard. I swear, you and Sakura-chan must be related." He said in Japanese.

"Did he say something nasty about me?" Tarkin asked irritably.

"No," Jace responded, hitting Naruto again. "He's just bitching."

Tarkin walked past the exercise room of the ship and heard what he identified as a full-scale battle inside. He rushed in to almost be slammed into by two of his own men, who Jace had just thrown across the room.

"What in the name of the Force is going on here?" He yelled over the crashing of another one of his soldiers hit the weapons rack.

Jace stopped and Naruto stood from his position in the far corner of the room. "Just having a friendly spar with your men, Captain Tarkin." Jace stated cheerfully. One of his opponents tried to sneak up from Jace's blind side. The fool was sent flying by a snap kick from Naruto, who was walking to stand next to Jace. "Wanna join us?"

Tarkin shook his head. "I'm sure that we would have plenty of fun putting each other in the infirmary, but I do still need some of my crew to be in working condition for a little while longer." He gestured towards a nearby viewport. "As you can see, we've dropped out of hyperspace."

The two blondes stared at the captain blankly.

"We are currently set to dock at the Republic station over our capital planet, Coruscant." Tarkin continued.

Blank stares.

"We'll be leaving you in the care of the Jedi, who have expressed some interest in both of you."

Continued blank stares.

Tarkin sighed. "You get to leave the ship."

Jace and Naruto cheered loudly until Tarkin signalled for them to be quiet.

"As such, there are a few things I need to tell you about common etiquette in the Republic and how you will be expected to act..."


	4. Chapter 4

The lessons that Captain Tarkin attempted to instill in both Naruto and the notably more mature Jace were all for naught as soon as their escort disappeared. Naruto proceeded to point an yell as he always did when seeing new places. Jace continued to maintain an air of boredom mixed with lethal rage that kept most would-be thieves away as the young men walked to the large temple that the captain had indicated before they left the shuttle station.

"Shouldn't we get going at a more reasonable pace, _baka_." Jace said, grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him more than halfway through their excursion through the Coruscant streets. One thug hiding in an alley attempted to rob the two boys, but found himself hanging by his feet from a light fixture high above the streets not five seconds later.

As they reached the foot of the ziggurat of the Jedi Temple, Jace and Naruto stopped in their tracks and simply stared at the monolithic structure before them.

Both boys said, "That's really fucking big..." as they walked slowly to the first set of stairs.

"_Mizu, mizu, mizu o kudasai..._" Naruto panted as they reached the entrance to the actual temple.

Jace silently shared his friend's sentiment as he slung a half-dead Naruto over his shoulder, walking up to the greeter, which turned out to be what Jace identified as a droid. "Captain Tarkin said some group called the Jedi Council wanted to talk to us?"

"Ah," the droid said. "They have been expecting you for some time now. May I inquire as to why you took so long coming here?"

"It was a really long walk, and I couldn't spot a taxi." He shifted Naruto to his other shoulder. "This idiot couldn't remember the meaning of when I told him to get on his own feet and walk. I dragged him for half the walk." He gave the droid a flat stare, too tired to deal with the etiquette that Tarkin failed to instill in him. "Where's the Council? I want to get this shit over with already."

"If you would follow the youngling over there. She will guide you to the chambers." The droid gestured to a waiting child in robes resembling the Asian monks that Naruto and Jace were familiar with.

Naruto finally woke up and walked alongside Jace as they follwed the child through the temple to a set of large doors.

"The Masters are waiting inside." she said, running off.

Naruto looked at each other and shrugged, walking towards the door, which opened of its own accord. The wide range of faces shocked both young men, as they saw a mixture of faces that were human and alien alike, all sitting in nearly identical chairs. Jace was the first to speak.

"You wanted to see us?" He looked down at his somewhat beaten clothes. "Though I suppose first impressions could have been a bit better than where they stand now."

"Worry about your personal appearance, you should not" a small green being in one of the seats. "Instead, worry about your friend, you should. Unwell, he appears."

"He's a bit thirsty, I'd expect." Jace responded, nudging the now collapsed Naruto with his foot.

"Why would you say that?" a bald, dark-skinned man asked in what Jace identified as his normal tone, which came across as harsh and sharp.

"He was loudly begging for water as we got to the entrance and almost jumped in your fountain downstairs." Jace replied, laughing lightly. "I could go for a drink right now, myself, but I'm not collapsed on the floor, now am I?" He crouched down next to Naruto and punched his friend in the back of the head. "WAKE UP, _BAKA_! IT'S RUDE TO SLEEP IN FRONT OF YOU ELDERS!"

"Ow! Did you have to hit me so hard?" Naruto complained, ignoring the stares directed towards both himself and Jace.

"Boys..." one of the younger council members said.

"If you had taken my advice and asked for something to drink instead of being all macho about how long you can go without drinking, we wouldn't be having this conversation and your head would be down by one hit." Jace yelled back.

"Boys..." Another council member spoke this time, with more force than the previous.

"You want to settle this now?" Naruto demanded.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jace said, dropping into a low fighting stance.

Just as both blondes were about to attack each other, they each felt an invisible hand grasp them and lift them both into the air. Both of them were so furious and irritable, that their determination to bet the ever-living shit out of each other overcame the last few feet between them. Both blondes drew weapons and proceeded to swing at each other. A final push from the same invsible hand slammed both boys down to the ground.

"I suppose they can hear us now, Master Yoda, Master Windu." A bearded man in one of the seats said, laughing as the two tried to stand but found themselves held fast to the floor.

"Such anger would lead others to the dark side, but these two young men seem to be as clear-headed as they were when they walked into the chambers."

"And did you feel the blast of energy that erupted as they were about to strike each other?"

"Such power has never been seen before."

"Trained, they must be, but not entirely as Jedi."

Jace and Naruto made their way to the sparring room to make a name for themselves amongst the Jedi combatants. Jace waited as Naruto shuffled through the training lightsabers on an open weapons rack until he came up with a single bladed saber with a bright orange blade.

"Not very subtle, in my opinion." Jace said as he grabbed the two nearest single-blade sabers and held them with the emitters pointing behind him. He ignited the lightsabers individually, getting a feel for the weight of the hilts and absence of weight from the blades. He flipped the blue and green blades forward and dropped into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, ninja boy." He gestured towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned and leaped at Jace with a forceful downward stroke to intiate their dance of death. As they fought, Jace took note of the group of trainees the had gathered to watch the violent duel. As a secondary observation, Jace noted that a large percentage fo the group consisted of blushing female humans close to his and Naruto's age.

"Hey, Uzumaki." Jace whispered as he danced around another of Naruto's attacks. "I think our audience could do with a show of some real skill, eh?" He flipped the dual sabers back into a reverse grip and initiated a stream of attacks so ferocious and fast, many of the gathered spectators wondered if he was using a third lightsaber. When he was about the land a blow near Naruto's foot, the ninja jumped up and stayed standing on the ceiling of the training room.

"Try and get me up here, Chrytos-san!" Naruto blew a loud raspberry at his friend, who was about to throw one of his sabers at Naruto, until the Jedi who Jace now identified as the weapons master stomped up to him and removed the sabers from Jace's grip. Jace delivered the old man a dirty look as he ran up the wall, grabbing hold of a lamp and clambered his way up to Naruto's position.

"If you two don't cease this foolishness, I will tell your respective Masters that you were treating the training room as a common jungle gym!" The old man yelled at Naruto and Jace as the latter tackled the former and dragged him to the floor below. They both landed on their feet and were about to continue brawling until they felt a familiar force lift them into the air, several feet apart.

They looked around to see the weapons master glaring at them, his hand raised in a flat-palmed gesture. Jace nodded to Naruto and they both whipped out their various projectile weapons and proceeded to throw them at the old man. This distracted him, allowing the two blondes to run off, cakling like madmen as Jedi Master Cin Drallig chased after them with his ignited lightsaber in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

After a wild rampage through the halls of the Jedi Temple, Jace and Naruto managed to finally outrun Master Drallig, or "The Troll" as his students had referred to him. The total sum of destruction amounted to several damaged statues, destabilized pillars, and a number of other structural and decorative scars that graced the halls, courtesy of the Troll's somewhat careless lightsaber and Naruto's general carelessness.

When the two young men were almost about to leave the Temple, they were stopped by a seemingly oblivious Master Yoda. Naruto bowed and Jace saluted as they were walking towards the exit.

"In the other direction, do your quarters lie." Master Yoda said, pointing with his gimer stick in the general vicinity of the previous shenanigans that Jace and Naruto had been the cause of. "Distressed, you seem, Apprentice Chrytos. What is it that troubles you?"

"Ah, sir." Jace said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "We were just trying to escape the weapons master, who appeared to be somewhat, er, displeased with our practice ten minutes ago."

"What did this practice consist of, if I may ask?" Yoda inquired.

Before either Naruto or Jace could open their mouths, Master Drallig stormed up behind them, bowed to Master Yoda, and faced the two blondes, a serious look on his face.

"Where did you two get the impression that you were allowed to touch the weapons in the training room?" He demanded.

Naruto, foolishly, spoke first. "Nobody said not to..."

"So you thought you could just pick up a lightsaber and swing it about like some toy?" Drallig appeared to be furious, but Jace spotted a hint of something else in the old man's eyes.

"As I recall, sir, nobody was injured in any way. We also still have all of our limbs attached to our bodies." Jace crossed his arms in irritation. "I do believe you need a stronger base than that to justify bitching either myself or Naruto out as if we were nothing more that small children playing with fire for the first time."

Cin Drallig glowered at Jace for a few minutes more, then broke out into laughter. "You have a spine, boy. I like that!." The old master clapped Jace on the back and ruffled Naruto's already messy hair. "Master Yoda, these two young men showed an impressive display of swordsmanship rivalled only by the Weapon Masters of the Old Republic." He gestured to Jace, "This one even showed signs of instinctively knowing old Juyo, Soresu, and Shien in the way he wielded _**two**_ lightsabers, Master."

Yoda chuckled at the enthusiasm of his old student. "And one of your personal students, you would have him be, hmm, young Cin?"

"I would, Master Yoda, but for the fact that he would be better served learning from the Order's known master of Vaapaad, Master Windu." Drallig responded soberly.

"Consider your recommendation, I will. Guide these two to their quarters, I request of you." Yoda waved as the Troll guided Jace and Naruto to the Apprentices' quarters.

The next day greeted Naruto and Jace with Master Drallig yelling at them to get themselves out of bed until he was unexpectedly srtuck between the eyes with an airborne clock from Jace, which indicated the planetary time to not yet be close to sunrise. "I rise with the sun, old man." Naruto yelled as he shut the door and locked it in Drallig's face. The old Master grumbled as he searched for Master Yoda to ask for advice when he saw an orange blur with blonde hair fly past him, screaming foreign profanities as Jace followed, a vengeful look on his face.

"Between the Troll's yelling, my insomnia, and your fucking unlimited stamina, I will never have a normal sleep pattern again!" He yelled as he sprinted after his terrified Japanese friend. Naruto continued to beg for mercy until the chatter was suddenly cut off by a burst of agony-filled screaming that caused the hairs on the back of everyone's neck to rise.

"_Oni! Oni! America no oni!_" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he escaped Jace's fury. Jace walked from the corner he had stopped Naruto in, a peaceful, yet smug look plastered on his face.

He nodded to Drallig. "Sir." was all he said as he continued to walk away, ignoring the open fear that many of the Padawans and Apprentices now displayed. He passed Master Yoda along his way to the training room.

"Distressed, young Uzumaki seemed." Yoda said. "Have anything to do with his status, do you?" He noticed the still-gaping students. "As well as that of the rest of the Temple's students? Hmm?"

"I'm not sure, Master Yoda." Jace responded with a visible gleam in his eye. "They've never seen a member of the military woken up early when he's not on duty, I presume?"

"Never introduced to the military, have they ever been, young Chrytos." Yoda chuckled.

"Oh, that's understandable." Jace replied. "Now, sir, if you dont mind, I have to go beat Naruto senseless again because he made me exercise early as well." He waved as he sprinted off, yelling "Get your blonde ninja ass back here!" as he spotted Naruto on the other side of the Hall of a Thousand Fountains.

After Jace finished beating up Naruto to relieve his frustration, the two blondes managed to sneak out of the Temple until they ran into the bearded Council member that Jace now identified as Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Sneaking out?" Obi-wan asked with a knowing smile as his another Jedi came up behind him. "Anakin here was quite adept at it when he first came to train as a Jedi."

Jace crossed his arms. "I highly doubt that if you wanted us to go back, we would just be standing here talking." He raised one eyebrow. "If anything, I would say you knew we were leaving for a bit."

"Your assumptions would be correct." Anakin laughed. "Though, I don't know how..."

"Your stances are relaxed," Naruto reported. "You also exude an air of mischief, indicating that you both have done the same thing and are not about to stop us from 'learning' about finding our way around."

"Not only that, but Anakin has a small pouch with enough credits for a few meals on the inside of his belt." Jace continued. "Obi-wan has a very extensive record for causing mischief readily available for those who would dig deep enough."

"And the kicker," Naruto finished. "We got lucky that it was you two."

All four looked at each other seriously before bursting into laughter. They began to walk towards a diner that Obi-wan mentioned. The diner was owned and run by his old friend Dexxter, who held as many stories as he did laughs. The large creature before them gave Naruto and Jace a start, partly because he was almost a good quarter-meter taller than Jace, who stood at about two meters himself.

"Obi-wan, how can I help you?" The large Besalisk asked the Jedi Master.

"I have a couple students who wanted to sneak out of the Temple for a bit." Obi-wan said with a somewhat stern look before a smile took over again.

"I see," Dexxter said. "And you want me to teach them the proper places to go when they decide that the Temple is just a bit too stuffy for them?"

"Just like you did with me?" Anakin chimed in, grinning.

Dexxter laughed heartily. "Aye, that was a good lesson I taught you, though, huh?"

The two Jedi laughed with the Besalisk, while Naruto and Jace exchanged confused looks at the banter for which they had no background information to refer to. Dexxter returned his attention to the young men.

"So, what would be your names?" He asked politely.

Jace spoke first, feeling no aggresion or ill will from the large alien. "Jace Chrytos, sir." His military attitude did not seem to have diminished, even in the presence of such a casual group.

"No formalities necessary here, young Jace." Dexxter said. "Just call me Dex. Everyone else does." He chuckled again.

Naruto overcame his initial nervousness, seeing the ease with which everyone spoke to the Besalisk. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm pleased to be meeting you, Dex-san." He bowed.

Before Dex said anything about formalities, Jace cut in. "Where he comes from, on our planet, bowing is very common, as is the honorific at the end of a person's name." He laughed. "It took me a little while to get him to stop calling me 'Chrytos-san'."

"Shut up, Jace." Naruto said, punching his friend. "He's lying! I swear to Kami!" He pulled Jace into a headlock. The two pulled each other outside to continue their brawling where it wouldn't damage the diner.

While Dex stared in confusion at their violence, Obi-wan rubbed his temples while Anakin laughed.

"Do they do this very often?" Dex asked nervously. "It seems dangerous for them to be beating each other senseless in public like that" He winced as Naruto kneed Jace in the face.

The faint sound of Naruto's shouting leaked through the window. "That was for this morning!"

"They do it all the time." Anakin said. "According to both Naruto and Jace, it's to keep themselves from taking out their boredom on other students."

Dex now looked distressed. "This is how they relieve _boredom_?"

"Don't worry, Dex." Obi-wan said as he walked outside to break up the brawl. "They don't induce property damage unless they're apprehending criminals."

Naruto and Jace found themselves in the now familiar position of hanging upside down, courtesy of a Jedi's use of the Force.

"Next time you two sneak out, beat each other senseless with Master Drallig watching." Obi-wan released the two blondes. "He loves to watch you two go at it apparently."

"The Troll tried to wake us up early..." Naruto complained.

"I hit him in the face with a clock..." Jace continued.

Naruto finished. "And I yelled at him and locked the door in his face."

"I wondered why he looked so shocked..." Obi-wan mused. "He must have never been yelled at by students before, and clocks aren't very soft." Following this, all three broke into laughter as they re-entered the diner.

"Have the two young warriors calmed down?" Dex asked cautiously.

"They were woken up early by Master Cin Drallig this morning." Obi-wan explained.

"Oh, no..." Anakin recalled his first training sessions with the Troll.

"They showed him that he needs to choose a better method of waking his older new students." Obi-wan chuckled.

As everyone traded stories, Dex became familiar with his newest customers. Between Naruto's stories about missions as a ninja and Jace's relations of various explorations into martial arts, music, and meditation, Dex discovered that they held almost as many stories as he did, when they appeared to only be recent adults.

"If I had been through as many adventures on just one planet as either one of you," Dex said. "I would have tales to tell for the rest of my days."

"That wasn't even the best part." Jace said.

"That has to be when we were captured by slavers." Naruto stated. Jace nodded in agreement.

The next hour was spent as Jace and Naruto related their collective tale of their capture and escape. The past couple of weeks, and the rapid intake of discoveries that they had made.

"After we finally got to the Temple, Naruto and Jace introduced themselves to the Council in a most... unorthodox manner."

"Since then, they have brawled in the Council chambers, the training room, the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, and the Archives." Anakin recalled the locations in order.

"Every incident has resulted in some traumatization of the Apprentices nearby, irritation of the nearest Master, or a combination of the two." Obi-wan rubbed his eyes. "What gray hairs I never gained from training Anakin, I have received in the two days that these young men have been present at the Temple."

The group parted ways outside the diner. As Jace followed Naruto in the opposite direction of Obi-wan and Anakin, the former said to his student, "You felt it, didn't you?"

Anakin nodded as he and Obi-wan began the walk back to the Temple. "Those two had energy rolling off of them like light shines from a nova."

"Did you get a sample of their blood?" Obi-wan asked. "We did have instructions to do a midichlorian count if possible."

Anakin shook his head. "No, Master. Despite their common brawls, neither one draws blood. They just pummel each other until they get bored or tired."

Obi-wan and Anakin continued the rest of their trek to the Temple in silence.

When the two blondes returned to the Temple at close to evening hours, they were weighed down with hundreds of thoudsands of credits they had gathered making bets, racing, and fighting in the Coruscant underground. There was still a small stretch of the lower levels of Coruscant's back streets that nobody would go near, due in part to the smell and carnage, as well as the rumors of the demonic creasture lurking in that darkness. In truth, Naruto and Jace had been cornered by a particularly nasty gang of Separatist dissidents who intended to take the young men hostage, thinking they were full-fledged Jedi. Jace had rapidly dispatched a number of the unfortunate non-humans using his bare hands.

Now they were walking up to the entrance of the Temple, only to stumble into a very irritated-looking Master Windu. Naruto and Jace looked at each other, then back at Master Windu. They grinned sheepishly, holding up their hands in surrender.

"Where have you two been?" Windu demanded.

"Getting some real world practice?" Jace said hopefully.

"Cleaning out the Coruscant underground's funding?" Naruto chimed in before Jace elbowed him in the ribs sharply, resulting in a particularly loud crack.

"You will be allowed to keep those credits on one condition." Master Windu began with a stern look. His eyes lightened as he finished, "You have to go for blood testing and vaccination tomorrow, as well as gather these parts." Mace Windu pulled out a datapad with an entry in text that Naruto and Jace could not read.

"Uh, Windu-san..." Naruto began.

"Is there a problem?" the bald Master asked.

"Yeah," Jace said, handing Windu the datapad. "We can read any of that. Our planet had several writing systems, but none of it looked like that."

Naruto pulled out a digital sketchpad he had acquired earlier that day and wrote his name in Japanese. He then handed the pad to Jace, who wrote his own name in Latin letters. Jace in turn handed the pad to a very perplexed Mace Windu, who examind the writing from both Naruto and Jace.

"You still write by hand on your homeworld?" He asked incredulously.

Naruto and Jace began a set of beating their heads against the wall, both saying "_Baka_" in unison as they took out their exasperation with the lack of communication between Captain Tarkin and the Jedi Council.

Master Windu just stared in wonder as the two young men slowly began to form dents in the section of wall they both stood before. Eventually, he saw a trickle of blood start of Naruto's forehead. He pulled out a sample container, hiding it in a cloth as he wiped away the blood. "You should probably stop beating your heads against the wall. It recieves enough abuse from the environment without your assistance. Now, get to bed." He pushed Naruto and Jace inside and made his may towards the medical lab.

Mace handed the sample to a med tech, who put the small vial in a midichlorian detector. The results the tech returned elicited an open look of shock as the Master copied the information to his datapad to show to the Council the next day. _'Now I just have to acquire a sample of that Jace kid's blood.'_ he thought as he walked to his own quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N. I'm baaaaack! After rereading the previous chapters, I finally worked up the nerve to get back to this crack. I just hope it doesn't get viciously attacked like EnK was. This wasn't even mean't to be a serious story, just a comedic vent. I also became tipsy halfway through this chapter. Now, have at ye, poxy curs! I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Lucasarts respectively. Jace is me, if you havn't figured it out by now. And last time I checked, I do kinda own ME...**_

__Jace dragged Naruto by the collar to their quarters, periodically trying to console his friend in his despair upon realizing that this world didn't have ramen. Jace was almost equally upset that he couldn't find anything remotely close to vodka, even at the local bars. That said, he was craving a buzz of some kind and discovered that the Republic was devoid of any drinks like those on his homeworld.

"I'm sorry you can't get ramen here, _baka_, but you know that not everyone has your favorite food in store." Jace rubbed his chin thoughtfully, still dragging the blonde ninja, which elicited many stares from the nearby younglings and their Masters. He ignored any objections vocalized by the Troll, who was apparently furious that the two had sneaked away from the temple against orders. "But I don't have any vodka, sake, rum... I HAVE NO BOOZE! I need my fix so I can deal with your hyperactive, dumb ass, not to mention the old men who seem dead set on obtaining samples of our DNA for their testing bullshit." He hauled Naruto to his feet, staring his destitute friend in the eyes.

"But, but but... ramen..." Naruto looked like he was about to break down again before Jace lost his patience again.

The taller blonde cranked his arm back and loudly smacked Naruto across the face, snapping him out of his stupor. "Get a hold of yourself, man!" Jace put a finger in Naruto's face. "You will survive without your broth-drowned noodles and vegetables, just like I have to survive without my 80 proof alcohol. If it makes you feel any better, I'm really close to synthesizing both in the Temple's basement levels." Jace opened the door to theiri room and moved his pointing finger to gesture to the room. "Now, you sit right their until I come back. I'll have your edible high blood pressure up here in twenty minutes." He shoved Naruto into the room and closed the door, turning around to see a furious Cin Drallig glaring at him, the veins on the sides of the old man's head pulsing with his fury.

"You have ALCOHOL in the Temple?!" The man thundered. "Such things are expressly forbi... urk!" He was cut off by Jace firmly kicking him between the legs.

Jace stared the pained man in the face, a look of almost lethal seriousness painted across his features. "I will say this to you once, old man." The Troll made eye contact, his former rage quenched by the searing pain of having his manhood nearly annihilated. "I. Will. Have. My. Liquor. And you can't stop me." Jace took one step before lightly pushing Cin Drallig over, causing the old man to fall over. He walked away, leaving the Weaponsmaster in a fetal position, who occasionally released a high-pitched moan of pain. Jace looked back once, muttering to himself, "Hmph, puny Troll." He continued walking, his destination: the basement.

Jace returned exactly twenty minutes later, the Troll was still in his pitiful position. He nudged the old man with his foot. "Oi, old man. I have some old-fashioned anesthetic for you." Cin looked up at the blonde slowly. From the backpack he'd stored next to the distillery hardware, Jace pulled out a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. "It'll take about ten minutes, but your pain will be gone and you can lighten up a bit. It's called vodka, but I call it the Chrytos Revelry. A liter of 100 proof happy juice." He set the bottle down within the man's reach. "Enjoy!" Jace entered his quarters, closed the door behind him, and looked around the room. He found no trace of Naruto anywhere.

Jace set his backpack down, slowly retrieving a large sealed container. He opened the top, releasing the pungent smell of noodles, MSG, and chicken into the air. This was a five liter vat of nothing but his attempt at chicken ramen. He pulled out another object from his pack: a sign with a picture of a chibi Naruto and an arrow pointing down. He planted the sign on top of the bucket of noodles, laid down on his bed, and waited.

In less than five minutes, Naruto appeared, crashing through the durasteel door. "I smell divinity..." Jace was preoccupied with his vodka, but still managed to drunkenly gesture toward the bucket of death in the middle of the room.

"Youhugmmme, yyyoudie." Even in his plastered state, Jace managed to deliver what was becoming his signature glare, made worse by the fact that his eyes were partially bloodshot. Somehow, despite the apparent laws of biological physics that existed for everyone, Jace had managed to become totally shit-faced in four minutes and was in his temporary recovery phase.

"I LOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled before all but diving headfirst into the bucket of ramen. "Oh, sweet Kami, how I missed you, ramen..."

Jace became sober temporarily as he stared at Naruto. "I swear to the gods, if you try to fornicate with that vat of edible death, I will never make it again." At this, Jace passed out drunk.

One of the great rules of the universe reads as such: Never wake up a hungover blonde. Despite the existence of such wisdom, Cin Drallig made it his personal mission to awaken his students at their usual hour. He was not prepared for the resulting misfortune. The carnage at that moment was as follows.

Shortly after his usual banging on the door, which had been replaced after Naruto demolished it to get his ramen fix, the Troll waited for the usual groans of his groggy students' stirring. He was met with an eerie silence. He banged on the door louder, which was the first sign that a small apocalypse was to occur. After being met with further silence, Drallig opened the door. This was when all hell broke loose.

It seemed that a hidden trait from Jace's family had been awakened by his hungover state. This occurrence was referred to, by the population of the Temple and eventually those who resided in the surrounding area, as the Demonic Awakening. As the door opened, Jedi Master Cin Drallig was met with a sight that would cause lesser individuals to faint on the spot. Glowing red eyes peered from the pitch black of the inside of the room, joined by another set of equally glowing blue orbs. From this visage of what appeared to be the depths of hell given form, a growling pair of voices resounded from the shadows.

"_**GET OUT.**_" The two words resonated throughout the entire temple, frightening a majority of the younglings into a state of despair and tears. Even the Troll was beginning to question his sanity until a force of pure **evil** could be felt from the room. Jace stalked out, his eyes bleary and bloodshot, and his face displaying nothing but unadulterated murderous rage. Naruto stalked out as well, but his face was stuck in a fox-like grin that promised much suffering. As it so happens, this was not only the first time Jace had experienced a hangover, but the same for Naruto. A visible red aura radiated from Naruto, while the air around Jace simply seemed to bend _away_ from his own body.

"I rise with the sun, old man." Jace growled lowly. "I said this before."

Naruto's voice was distorted slightly, sounding more feral. "_**I feel like hell, and you woke me up for this?**_"

Both spoke, or rather, shouted, in unison, causing the whole Jedi Temple to shake violently. "_**YOU WILL PAY FOR WAKING US!**_"

Cin Drallig used to fame himself for having never backed down from any enemy, being a master of his emotions after his many years in the Jedi Order. He could hold his own against the stone-faced Master Windu in a battle of wills. Yet, at that moment, the Order was privy to a historical moment.

The Troll, while running away, screaming like a small child, pissed himself.

Jace and Naruto stared after where he'd run for a few short moments before looking at each other, shrugging, and going back to bed.

Three hours later, Jace stumbled out of the room, freshly drunk to attempt to relieve the last vestiges of his hangover. He was not, however, totally hammered. He simply drank enough that he could escape the vaccinations he'd been scheduled for that day. It was partially for naught, however, as he was apprehended by none other than Master Windu, who dragged the boy off to the Temple clinic.

"Fuck needles, and fuck vaccines. I'll risk getting sick, I don't want you to take my blood, either." Jace had a slight slur to his speech, but was otherwise uninhibited. "That said, the oxygen deficient state of my blood prevents any safe or accurate extraction of my red blood cells and plasma. Any break in the walls of my blood vessels provides a risk to my health. That said..."

"That said," Windu interjected. "You will still be present for your testing and vaccinations. Unlike most other planets, those that belong to the Republic have access to technology that can account for alcohol in the bloodstream."

Jace produced a look of dejection at this. "Well, _maledetto_..." He sighed and stood up straight, proceeding to follow the Jedi Master of his own volition. "Fine, I'll play along for now. On one condition."

At this, the Master's eyebrow raised. "And what would that be?"

Jace smirked, an evil glint in his eye. "Some time with the Republic troopers at their shooting range on this planet. I want to play with your military's toys."

Once Windu and Jace made their way to the medical facilities, Jace started going into his "ooh and aah" mode as he saw all of the advanced technology into the clinic. He was even more fascinated by the droids, which he determined with no input from the Jedi that they ran on a form of artificial intelligence programming. Despite his constant pleading, Master Windu denied Jace the opportunity to disassemble any of the droid to examine their inner workings. At this Jace seemed like a child who had been denied a piece of candy.

"But I want to play with the advanced tech..." Jace whined as a needle entered his arm to take a sample of his blood and another to inject his vaccines. "I'm an engineer... this is like Christmas mixed with Halloween and New Years, but without the alcohol..."

Mace Windu had dealt with a wide variety of people in his time with the Order, including a young Anakin Skwalker, whose need to disassemble every piece of equipment that crossed his path got the young man into trouble on more than one occasion. Now, witnessing an almost identical form of behavior in the blonde soldier from an uncharted planet, the Jedi Master wondered whether it was such a good idea taking him anywhere near the facilities that held technology centuries beyond his home world's.

"You can have your fun with some of the older models, but not these." Windu said sharply. "These droids are in perfect working condition, and I don't need you... HEY! Get away from that console!" Jace had found a data access point in the clinic and was preoccupied with reading the mind-boggling amount of information he could find stored away in the computer system. "You're not allowed to... Did you just make it translate everything into your written language?"

Jace looked back with a grin. "It had a sampling algorithm, so I input a basic phrase that comprised all twenty-six letters in my alphabet, designated sounds made by the letters in multiple contexts, and it complied." Jace made a muscular pose, looking like a cheesy superhero. "All computers become my bitch with just a few minutes of use, these are no different." He looked at the Jedi Master, who was rubbing his temples. "Bow down to my awesomeness!"

Windu knew that he was now in for a very long day.

After developing an individual access ID for the mildly insane blonde, Master Windu unleashed Jace Chrytos on the databanks of the Jedi Temple's library. The librarian, Master Jocasta Nu, immediately fell in love with the boy's insatiable appetite for knowledge, giving him access to every schematic, programming setup, system configuration, and record of usage for every form of technology that had existed since the founding of the Republic. Several millenniums' worth of information was loaded onto a large stack of datapads for the young man, who proceeded to hug the elderly woman and sing his praises of how nice she was, shocking every other individual in the library, who only knew the librarian for her strictness on the use of her library's computers.

Jace waved goodbye to Master Nu as he walked off with a box brimming with fully loaded datapads, grinning with a mix of joy and mild evil. He knew that he'd be able to drag Naruto into helping with the intake of the almost unholy amount of information he'd just burdened himself with. "She was very nice when I said that I wanted **everything** on engineering and modern technology. I don't think I'm gonna be bored for a few weeks."

Windu raised an eyebrow at this. "You do know that the information in your hands is over 25 thousand years of technological advancements, right. That knowledge will take you years to read and comprehend..."

"Nah," Jace said simply. "The entire first twenty thousand years had virtually no significant advancements, beyond this 'hyperspace' stuff and the refinement of weapons tech. Even the design for those," He pointed to the lightsaber at the Master's hip. "Has remained almost completely the same for fifteen thousand years, but with a few changes made for the stability of the plasma beam and a reduction in the heat that should theoretically be transferred throughout the metal of the whole machine, eventually resulting in the melting of the internal circuitry. Honestly, something like that shouldn't even exist, but it does." Mace Windu simply stared in disbelief as an individual he regarded as a primitive child rattled off the basics of the early design of the Jedi Order's signature tool. "Same with this hyperspace nonsense. Physics on my planet say that it's impossible for an object to accelerate to the speed of light, and it appears that's true everywhere. So, your ancestors came up with a way to counteract the inertial backlash of sudden acceleration to FTL speeds, and made it possible to snap from sublight speeds to several times the speed of light with the use of a mass reduction core and an almost identical mass re-stabilization system for when your onboard computers signal that you're nearing your coordinates. All of this happening while a special shield around the ship prevents its occupants from turning into particulate mush."

Master Windu's jaw, meet the floor. Floor, meet Master Windu's jaw.

"You learned that in three hours?" He said, still in severe shock.

Jace looked at the Master with a 'duh' expression. "What the fuck did you think I was gonna do while that upload to these datapads was taking place? Contemplate my navel?" The young man snorted derisively as he continued toward the main hall of the Temple to start reading on the modern technology.

Eventually, while the two continued in silence, Windu's comlink beeped.

"Master Windu, this is Knight Jat-sek. We have the results on the tests for that boy's blood, and it's a bit shocking..."

"It can't be any more shocking than what I just witnessed today..."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"A mere child just went through our archives and obtained an understanding of lightsabers and hyperspace technology in the space of three hours."

"Oh... That is quite shocking..."

"I know. But, you said you have his blood results? What do his midichlorian counts look like?"

"Master, I don't know how to say this, but it's baffling."

"Spit it out!"

"The system yielded a count of just over 19 thousand. We checked and rechecked, but the numbers don't lie. That young man is almost on par with Padawan Skywalker."

"Thank you for that, now..."

"There's something else, Master."

"Oh?"

"Jace Chrytos' body appears to be able to directly absorb latent energy from his surroundings. We discovered this when his cells were not only teeming with midi-chlorians, but appeared to be generating their own form of natural energy. A similar reading was discovered in Uzumaki's blood, albeit a different kind of energy, and his midi-chlorian count, as you know, was slightly lower than Jace's. If you could ask them about this..."

"I'll get right on that. Thank you, Knight Jat-sek."

"You're welcome, Master Windu."

Mace deactivated the comlink, then looked to Jace, who had a mischievious grin on his face.

"What are you planning, boy?"

Jace's eyes then developed a glint that spoke volumes of what he could be thinking. "Have you ever had vodka, Master Windu?"


End file.
